Until My Dying Date
by duo7700
Summary: After going to a bar where they don't look too closely at I.D. cards, Technus convinces Danny to ask Dash out on a date. What comes of it you ask? Read and learn! Swagger Bishie, rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom is copyright its respective owner(s). I only wish I owned the rights for this. They're probably glad I don't.**

**Until My Dying Date - A Danny Phantom Fanfiction**

The prospects of the events that are certain to occur fill me with nothing but terror. Well, that and some nausea. In any case, he had convinced me to do this. I am not sure how, but he did. I suppose it is partly my fault for listening to him and not immediately sucking him into a Thermos.

Damn, I really hate Technus right now.

I had used a fake I.D. to get in a bar, which just happened to be his favorite haunt, pun somewhat intended. It was w great place to go when you did not want people you know bothering you. Until of course, I went on Technus Tuesday. Evidently, it is the day Technus comes, and he deejays for a decent part of the night. He noticed me and abruptly switched to a Greatest Techno Hits play list before hovering over to my table in the darkest corner of the club.

"Daniel," he said as he sat down in the chair opposite of my own, "What brings a minor like you to a place like this?"

I smiled weakly, "Normally, no one here recognizes me."

He looked surprised, "Why wouldn't the hero of two worlds not want to be recognized?"

I let out a sigh, "Too many people bother me. I get about a hundred letters a day," I told him, "Most of them are either requests for help with some mundane task or marriage proposals."

Technus let out a hearty chuckle, "None of them are your type?"

I nearly asked what he meant by that, until I recalled what I was wearing, leather chaps and jeans with a matching vest. No shirt. It made me look sexier. I suppose the fact it was a gay club also added to his knowledge about my personal life. "I think some of them might've been, but I don't know a lot of the languages the letters come in."

"I can see the problem," he said, taking off his glasses and hanging them in his pocket, revealing shimmering hunter green eyes, "A change of topic: What is up with the prostitute duds?"

It took me a moment to translate 'duds' into modern terminology, "I like how they look on me," I said defensively.

"No need to get your knickers in a knot," he said, a note of sincere apology in his voice, "I was merely commenting on how uncharacteristic it seems on you."

I glared at him, "What would you know? Most of the talking during our encounters is you monologuing."

He smiled, "That may be true, ghost child, but you forget about Skulker."

I let the creepy thought of Skulker spying on me as though he was researching for an article in Ghostly Geographic, "He reveals information he's gathered?"

He nodded in reply, "It is all he talks about when he's drunk or sober. Drunk Skulker merely let's more information slip."

I opened my mouth to tell Technus I was going to suck Skulker in a Thermos and bury it under a slab of concrete, when curiosity changed my mind, "What has he let slip," I asked.

A devious grin played on his face, "Skulker is very thorough. He's let slip some of your web history, which contained some beautiful pornography sites." I blushed as he continued on, "Obviously I knew you were gay before you ever set foot in here. The two most interesting tidbits of information he divulged was your crush on... What was his name again?"

I murmured, "Dash," and quickly downed my martini.

Technus nodded furiously, "Yes, that's right."

I looked up from my freshly ordered cosmopolitan and arched an eyebrow at my partner, "Well, what is the other bit?"

The ghost chuckled nervously, "Yes, the other bit. Eight and three-quarters inches," he said nervously.

I felt a shiver go down my spine as I realized what he meant, "Skulker measured me?" Stating it aloud turned the shiver into a wave of nausea, complete with retching.

"As I said, he is thorough. I once again believe a change in subject matter is required. Tell me of this Dash," the man asked me.

I thought for a moment, "Why are you so interested in my personal life, Technus?"

He went silent for a short moment, "I am a romantic, I suppose."

I blinked a few times before stating, "Works for me."

After a few moments of silence, Technus piped up, "Well? Go ahead and dish!"

I took another moment to translate his slang into more modern terminology, then spilled the many observations I had made over the years.

"His deep, blue eyes.

His beautiful golden blond hair.

His luscious lips.

His magnificent muscled body."

Every minute detail I could recall, down to the black beauty mark right above his tight ass.

Technus listened through my entire twenty-minute description, "Oh my, I do believe I am in love with him too," he said after I had finished.

"He's not your type," I told him.

Technus looked up from his scotch, "And what makes you say that, child?"

I smiled, "Dash is not dead."

"An affliction that is easily remedied, Daniel," he said, a mischievous smile dancing on his features.

My eyes flashed green, casting an eerie glow on my drinking companion of the evening, "Would you care to repeat that?"

The genius put his hands up defensively, "Relax, I was merely pointing out the fragility of the mortal coil," he downed the last of his scotch.

I eyed him suspiciously before finishing my cosmo, replacing it with an appletini.

"So, another change in subject, yes? Why isn't this scrumptious boy here with you?"

"Well," I started, "I haven't gotten up the courage to ask him."

He stared at me, mouth agape, "Not what i was expecting. I've noticed one thing about you, and that is you are nothing but courage wrapped up in a cute little package."

Did he say 'cute'? I shrugged it off and sipped my drink before replying, "I have boundless courage as a ghost, but I am still human. Asking a guy that has all but proved his heterosexuality is so much harder than fighting ghosts like pariah Dark or uniting all ghosts to turn the planet intangible."

"The hippies changed the way most people think about homosexuals. I think the worst that would happen is that he breaks your heart. A broken heart is easily mended," he made a humping motion, which almost caused alcohol to come out my nose.

"First, stop doing that," I pointed at his thrusting pelvis and then moved my finger upwards to his face, which was alternating between an "oh" face and a particularly creepy smile. "Second, not all of us can mend a broken heart by having sex."

"You could also buy a tub of ice cream and discuss it with a friend or two," he stated, "That could help."

I vaguely recalled a chick flick I had watched with Sam when were younger in which that was a cure, "I'm not sure."

Technus sighed, "You'll have to do it some time, unless you want to stick with masturbation," he said, sounding exasperated, "Asking people on a date, no matter what sex you lean towards, is difficult. Just hold your breath and dive into the ocean of love."

I nodded as my phone played Sam's ring tone, I looked at my phone and saw a text, "Danny, need help at Nasty Burger, Lunch Lady." I turned the screen of the phone to Technus.

He admired the phone before taking it and reading the screen, "Very nice hardware," he grinned, "Very naughty images."

I took the phone from his hands, "I'll be leaving now," I told him. I walked a few steps, "I'll be back next Tuesday." He nodded at me before drifting up through the ceiling, presumably to go to his lair in the Ghost Zone.

Lunch Lady had begun a tag team match with the Box Ghost as the delivery truck for the Nasty Burger meat and boxes flew in every direction before I finally seized them both. I said goodnight to my friends and drifted to Fenton Works, emptying the Thermos and going to bed in my chaps.

I began cursing Technus early in the morning. Perhaps ordering three drinks was a bad idea. I had a bit of a hangover and knew my morning routine all too well. I stepped into Casper High's familiar halls and immediately was slammed into a locker, "Hey Fentoad, I missed you yesterday, so I have to give you twice the beating."

He pulled his fist back and I screamed out, "Doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?"

His fist stopped less than an inch from my face, "What?" He let go of me and I dropped to the ground.

I took in a deep breath, "Would you like to go on a date, with me?"

He stood blinking at me, along with everyone else. No one, save my family and friends knew I was gay. Dash opened his mouth causing onlookers to look at him.

"I..." He seemed to be lost, "I would like that, Danny." My jaw dropped.

"Really?"

He eyed me, "You didn't just say that so I wouldn't hurt you, right?" I nodded, "I'll pick you up at eight."

He walked away to his first period class, weight lifting. Sam lightly slapped my cheek, "Danny, Physics?"

The warning bell rang through the halls, I went ghost and flew down the hall, phasing my books out of my locker and phasing myself upstairs, right into my classroom. I have no idea what Stevens said the entire class. All that was in my mind was Dash.


	2. Chapter 2

I had just gotten out of the shower; the towel I used hanging haphazardly on the glass door to the shower proper. I decided to forgo the black leather ensemble in favor of some worn out jeans and a pale magenta skintight muscle shirt that Sam despises. I squirted some gel into my hands and ran them through my hair, letting my blue tips point towards the ceiling. I rinsed the sticky substance from my palms and grabbed my black leather boots. So I was wearing part of my leathers, it is not as if anyone would notice, though. As I laced up my boots, my phone vibrated and a horn honked outside. I could not help but wonder how Dash got my number. I tied the laces and went down the stairs, my hoodie flying behind me. I yelled a quick, "Byebebacklatermomanddad," as I phased through the door.

Dash was driving a red muscle car, a 1970 Chevelle, in fact. People may be surprised that I can identify the car, but no one knows of my fascination with muscle cars. I think it happened when my parents unveiled their RV. I knew it was not a normal vehicle, and dreamed of a normal, family car. Hell, I would have settled for a minivan.

Dash leaned over and opened the door, "Dan!" I stopped staring at his car and sat down in the obviously restored leather interior.

I looked over to him as he began driving, "So, where are you taking me?"

He glanced over at me for a split second, "Place."

I got a little worried. Did Dash have some sort of devious plan in store for me? Was he going to beat the shit out of me and leave me in the middle of nowhere?

We left the city and he pulled off to the side of the road about an hour later about halfway through the forest the separated us from the larger city of New Sussex. He got out and grabbed a duffel bag from the backseat, "Come," he said as he walked into the woods. I obediently followed, despite my mind telling me that he was going to murder and bury me with whatever was in the bag.

We arrived at a large meadow, spooking off a deer that was nibbling on the wild flowers. Dash stopped in the middle of the meadow and gently set down his bag, "Hey," he yelled as he held up a blanket. I walked and grabbed the patchwork quilt and used my ghost powers to unfold it and set it perfectly upon the ground. Dash stared, "Thanks," he sat down and began pulling opaque plastic containers of varying sizes out of the duffel and placing them near the center of the blanket. "Sit."

There was more silence as he continued pulling things out, which I finally broke, "So, got anymore monosyllabic words to toss at me, or will you start talking to me like a normal person?"

Dash turned his head around, looking at me, his blue eyes looking a deep midnight blue in the darkness of the new moon, "Want something to drink?"

"What do you have?"

Dash rummaged through his bag, using a LED flashlight on his key chain to see, "I brought some Coke, Sprite, some pineapple orange juice..." I cut him off.

"Do you have anything with alcohol?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Yeah, I snatched some vodka and tequila."

I sighed, not a big fan of either straight up, "Vodka, juice and Sprite." I watched him as he took a disposal cup and mixed my drink. He handed it to me and proceeded to make one for himself. "So... why here?"

Even in the dark, I could see him blush, "I knew you liked astronomy, so I figured the best place was here, away from the lights of the city on a new moon."

A broad smile crept on to my face, "You've been doing your homework."

"Not exactly," he said slowly, "When I got home, a ghost told me a lot about you."

Are you fucking serious, Technus? I hope he did not tell him any intimate details, "What else did he say," I asked flatly.

"To be honest, I zoned out after he started talking about your favorite brand of socks," he took a SIP of his cocktail, "That was pretty early in the conversation. He monologued quite a bit while I was in the shower."

"So, he didn't tell you any intimate details?"

He shook his head, blond locks of hair falling in his eyes, "If he did, I didn't hear them," he ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to remove the hair from his face, "Why, did I miss anything?"

"Nothing I feel like telling you," I told him before taking a large gulp of the drink, "No offense, but some things are better left for another time."

He shrugged and began opening the containers he had previously sat onto the blanket, "I brought some food, if you're hungry," he said, handing me a disposable plate and plastic flatware.

I looked at the nearest container, "Is that endive and arugula salad?"

He looked at the container, "Yeah, I got a blue cheese and pine nut dressing," he held up a bowl that I assumed held the dressing, "Do you want it?"

I pondered his question before deciding, "Yes, I'll try it." I had never had it before, having only ever seen endive on cooking shows. It was delicious, to say the least, "This dressing is fantastic."

He looked up from his own portion, "I don't think it's my best," he said before putting another bite in his mouth. "Too much blue cheese, I think."

I yet again raised an eyebrow, "You made this?"

He nodded, finishing his salad, "Living with my mom has its perks."

I had completely forgotten that his parents divorced freshman year, "I'm sorry about your parents," I muttered, unsure of what to say.

He scoffed, "Mom should've dumped his ass years ago," he nearly growled, "He beat her so hard that she had to go to the hospital more times than I can remember. But when he beat me after coming out, she finally called the cops."

I had to make sure I had heard him right, "Your father beat you?"

He nodded, "He's in jail now. It was classified as a hate crime, so he got a harsher sentence."

"Yikes," I breathed, "I'm glad my parents were already accepting of my aunt. They had already accepted it as something that one doesn't choose," I said, moving towards a container of pasta before taking a couple slices of fried chicken and asiago cheese sauce.

"My mom was very accepting," he sighed, grabbing a larger portion of the food I had gotten, "She actually bought me the Chevelle on the second anniversary of that day," he said before shoving the first bite into his mouth. He pulled a face, "That wine does not work well with the sauce."

"The alcohol seems like it amplifies the garlic," I commented.

"Last time I use cheap wine," he said, chuckling slightly.

The meal and conversation continued on until we had both finished and he took out a decadent looking slice of chocolate cheese cake, "I didn't have time to make a fresh dessert, so o just grabbed this from the fridge," he said, handing me a clean fork, "Hope you don't mind sharing." He looked at me as I put the first bite in my mouth.

It was... Complex, "Is that feta?"

"Yeah, to help balance out the sweetness," he replied, grabbing another bite, "It was always cloyingly sweet, no matter what I did."

Clever. He should be on Chopped or something. The last bit of it was split between the two of us, the crust becoming little more than crumbs on the plate as Dash cut it with his fork, "More crust or larger piece?" I pondered the question, staring at the two, nearly equally pathetic sized pieces, "I'll go for smaller, gotta keep my girlish figure," I joked.

He mixed another couple of cocktails and we lay back, staring at the stars, "So, I take it you know the constellations pretty well," he said, handing me my drink.

"Yeah," I told him, "Never failed an Astronomy test in my life."

He briefly looked at the stars before arching his back and pulling his phone from his pocket, "I have an app to do it for me," he said as he sailed his finger across the screen a few times and tapped once. He held up the phone, showing me the image of the stars and their names, "I don't really need to..." I picked up Tue phone and noticed the image moved depending upon where I pointed the phone, "Wow, I need to download this app. You can see where all of the constellations are, even if they're on the other side of the world."

Dash shook his head in agreement, taking his phone back and shoving his phone back into his pocket.

Silence filled the air for a while. I found it strange that not even the crickets were chirping. It was strange until I realized that the trees had stopped moving in the breeze that it occurred to me why. I sat up and saw Clockwork staring at me, a bemused grin on his face, "I was wondering when you would notice."

I got up and strode over to him, holding out my hand to shake his, "It's been years since I last saw you," the grin I wore switched to a look of apprehension, "Please tell me this is a social call."

"Not quite," he said, releasing my hand, "I believe you remember this." He held out a small cylinder.

"That's Dan's Thermos," I said, inspecting it more closely. "Holy fucking shit, it's empty."

He half-nodded, "Yes, of course it has always been," he said, cryptically, in my opinion.

"I remember that Thermos. It has a scratch right where your thumb is," I told him, "I know I put him in that Thermos."

He sighed, "I sometimes forget that not everyone can wrap their head around time." He sat the metal device on the ground, "Dan never existed. The timeline he was from now exists no longer, nor can it ever exist."

"Yeah... I'm lost."

He stared at me, a look of irritation evident in his eyes, "I think it might've been simpler to tell you 'timey-wimey, wibbly-wobbly'."

I shrugged, "Probably."

"He was created from the pain you felt after your family died," he explained, "At the time, you had no one you could... Pour your heart to," he looked at the frozen form of Dash, who was in the middle of rolling a blade of grass between his thumb and forefinger, "Now, of course, you do."

"What? Me and D-Dash are just friends," I stammered. The ghost looked at me knowingly.

"You forget Daniel, I can see the future," he said, "I know how tonight, and many nights to come, end." He walked away to the woods again, "If you'll excuse me, an episode of Doctor Who is coming on," he shouted over his shoulder, "I do so love their take on time."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I immediately felt the breeze return and the sound of rustling leaves. That and the sound of a startled Dash, "How did you get over there?"

"An old friend stopped by, sorry," I told him as I walked back to the blanket. I stopped for a moment when I reached the edge of the blanket, "It's kinda cold."

Dash sat up, resting his weight on his elbows, "Fuck, I forgot to bring another blanket," he thought for a moment, "You can lie next to me."

I considered it, while my id had already decided and directed me to his side, "Stupid brain," I thought, "Thinking only of sex." I lay down and snuggled up close to the sexy blonde, my neck resting on his deltoid as he pulled his arm around me, feeling every muscle twitch. I let out a shuddering breath, which got a soft chuckle in response.

"You're too easy, Danny," he laughed out as I lifted my head up to shoot him a glare.

"Oh yeah?" I pushed him up and slid behind him, pulling his shirt over his head. I stared at my intended target thoughtfully for a moment. "Where to start..." He nearly pulled away from me as my left hand began caressing his shoulder, eliciting a moan, "You said I'm easy?"

"Oh God, do it again," he moaned as I lightly dragged my hand over his shoulder. I obliged and then some. As I once again leaned in to caress his broad shoulder, I moved into his right and kissed it, gently biting it before pulling away, "Holy fuck, Danny."

I soft laugh left my lips, the breath hitting his shoulder and causing yet another moan, "I know my men." I held onto his thick neck and swung myself around so that I faced him, "I can read you like a book, Dash." I went in for another attack run and felt something poke into my balls, "I think someone wants out," I said in my sexiest voice. I only got a nod in response as I dragged my fingernails lightly across his shoulders and the inside of his arms causing him to arch up slightly. My head was level with his jeans' button and zipper as I began to attack his abs, gently raking them with my fingernails to keep him distracted while I expertly undid his jeans, a move I had practiced many a lonely night. My tongue and lips assaulted the newly exposed skin, covered in a blonde strip of hair. A little love bite caused him to squeak and arch his back until his as was a foot off the ground, allowing my free hand to pull the pants down, "Thanks for the help, love," I told as I went face to face with him, "But really, a squeak?" He blushed before pushing my slender frame off his bigger one.

He kicked his shoes off and pulled his pants off completely, "My turn, Fenton," he more purred than growled as he reached down and pulled my shirt above my head, somehow managing to turn it into makeshift handcuffs. He grinned at my exposed torso, "You ever heard the saying 'Payback's a bitch'?" I shuddered, more from the cold air attacking my chest, which quickly disappeared as Dash pressed his chest to mine. His face blocked my view of the sky, which I had focused on to keep my mind off the cold. Don't know why I just didn't stare at the avatar of Adonis. He breathed into my ear, causing me to gasp, "Don't worry, you'll see stars again soon."

Before I could say another word, a tongue shot past my lips, once again causing a shiver of pleasure to shoot throughout my body as he probed my tongue and soft palate with his own muscle, his lips gently brushing mine. The moment of ecstasy seemingly lasted an eternity, when it ended I tried to follow his tongue as it left. With my arms the way they were, I could not get enough advantage to go any further.

Wait a second, I am half ghost. I felt inside for the icy cold feeling of death and touched it mentally, causing the familiar white rings to form. I felt his hands leave my skin, gasping as the coldness of death touched his warm hands. I grinned, "I believe I heard something about payback," I asked as I went intangible and phased through him. He flipped over and I immediately became solid and slammed him down to the soft blanket.

"I think some payback will be enjoyable for the both of us," I pulled my face into an impish grin, "I believe I still deserve a little payback for the bullying. My hand snaked its way into his boxers, taking hold of his throbbing cock, just as my phone began to vibrate and play the all too familiar ringtone I had set for Sam. I pulled my hand from his boxers and unzipped my suit, grabbing the phone from my pants pocket. It was a text:

"Vortex at park, need help ASAP.

~Sam Manson"

I let out a frustrated sigh, "I gotta go, Vortex is attacking again." Dash's face dropped.

"Okay," he said sadly, "I guess a rain check?"

I nodded, saying, "Saturday," as I watched him begin to pull his clothes on again. Before he could put his shirt on, I kissed his shoulder. He lifted up an arm as I flew off; I reached out and grabbed it loosely, letting my fingernails gently scrape his arm once again. I blew him a kiss as I flew away towards Amity Park.

"Damn, so close," I said, my words getting lost in the sound of air rushing past me.

It was a long while until I hit the city limits, where Vortex's massive form rose over the city, his own voice lost in the thunderclaps. I dove straight for him, which turned out to be a mistake as he directed a lightning bolt at me. I felt warmth return to my body as I fell through the air, the ground rushing at me.

Alfred Hitchcock said, "There is no terror in the bang, only in anticipation of it." As I see the ground coming ever closer, the faces of my friends and family ever clearer, I know that truer words have never been said. I close my eyes, the cold air rushing past me made it feel as though I were flying, "Sorry Dash, I guess I can't keep the date."

I heard terrified gasps and then nothing.

**Yes, well… I want to make cheesecake now. But first I want to make Parmesan Crusted Chicken with Asiago Cheese Sauce. Writing this made me so hungry.**

**I love the Tenth Doctor, but sadly he isn't mine, nor are his words, which are copyright… whoever owns them.**

**Alfred Hitchcock's words are his, not mine.**


	3. Chapter 3

So...

I have not a clue as to what to do. Death is boring. I am now clad in my black-and-white hazmat suit for the rest of eternity. Well, almost.

I find it rather amusing that I can... Go human? No, that sounds stupid. It still describes what I can do, though. It is similar to when I was alive. I merely reach in and feel for my humanity.

Black rings appeared at my feet and head, converging at my midriff, leaving me standing in the forest clearing wearing baggy jeans, a tight muscle shirt and red converse shoes. The pain hit me as I regained a human organ system, my newly formed lungs taking their first breath of icy air. I do not want to do this too often.

My mind finally formed a conscious thought, "I wonder if he'll come," I said to myself, voice trembling. I can totally understand if he does not, of course. I died less than twenty-four hours ago. Still, a ghost can hope, can't he?

I plopped down in the soft grass, watching the stars, wishing I had my phone to see the constellations on the other side of the planet. Of course, I could probably catch a ghost portal to those constellations if I had access to the infi-map. I had made that nearly impossible.

My will, which I had drawn up after far too many narrow escapes, stipulated that the infi-map must be secured in a ghost proof safe. Frostbite was a little weary about my plan, but it was entrusted to me. It was my job to make sure it was safe. The reason I entrusted this task to my parents was simple.

I did not trust myself.

I had no clue as to how death would affect me, having seen many ghosts consumed by their obsessions. I did not know what quality I might come back with. Honestly, I still don't. I feel no supernatural draw to anything. Skulker was drawn to the hunt, Ember to the stage, Technus to technology. Now that I think about it, they are not all drawn to a broad range of items, creatures or emotions.

Pandora was drawn to protect her Box, Fright Knight was drawn to fear, Lunch Lady to meat, Box Ghost to boxes. I was drawn to this place, where I hoped to find one person in a world of seven billion. I guess, I am drawn to love.

I am curious as to whether or not this obsession is what keeps ghosts together. I found myself weak until I listened to what my mind was telling me and flew here. If Skulker ignored his obsession to hunt, would he dissolve into a puddle of ectoplasm? If Ghost Writer stopped eating, sleeping and breathing dusty leather-bound tomes and ancient manuscripts, would he waste away?

I exhaled again, following my condensed breath until it dissipated, "Death gives me a headache," I mumbled. I took in another slow, deep breath, stopping when I heard a branch snap. I looked up and saw Dash, staring in disbelief.

"D-Danny?"

I stood up, "What's the matter Dash," I teased, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

He was dumbstruck, staring at me for a minute or two before speaking, "I thought you, you know, would've moved on... or something." His eyes tearing up, "I hoped you had moved on." The dams in his eyes burst, twin waterfalls streaming down his face. I moved into to hug him.

He shuddered as my slightly cooler body touched his, "I'm so sorry," I told him, feeling tears welling up, "I didn't want our second date to be like this." I looked at his letterman jacket and saw ectoplasm stains. I could not help but be interested that I cry ectoplasm.

"You're so much warmer as a full ghost," he finally returned my hug, planting a light kiss on my forehead. I looked up at him and frowned.

"I'm actually much colder; I was just able to turn into a human," I wiped away some ectoplasm from my cheeks, "Well, kind of."

He pulled me closer, holding me tighter, "You'll always be human, Danny. You kept your humanity when you died," he breathed into my ear, "You took your humanity with you, unlike all those other ghosts."

I blushed as he compared me to other the other ghosts. I buried my head into his chest, letting out a muffled, "Thanks, Dash." I finally noticed the same basket he had brought last night had been dropped on the ground, "I see you were going to have this date with or without me," I grinned.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "It was going to be a sort of... farewell dinner," he said nervously. I eyed him suspiciously. I reached down and opened the lid, finding a bottle of corrosives inside. My eyes widened.

"W-w-what the fuck are you thinking," I yelled angrily, "You were going to kill yourself?"

He shook his head slowly, "No, I am going to kill myself." He held a small vial of swirling, glowing green fluid in his left hand and a crystal decanter of a black liquid which, in my half-life form; I could feel the frozen hand of Death gently dragging his fingernails against every weak spot of the human body. I transformed back into a ghost to escape the feeling. Dash had pulled the stopper from the vial and decanter, and was pouring the green fluid into the black. I finally recognized the scent of chamomile and mint that was death.

"What is that, Dash," I asked him, scared for his life.

He lifted the decanter to his lips, "This is the essence from a Spectre Shrub and ectoplasm," Dash swirled the contents, the green resting as streaks in the black, "A ghost gave it to me after learning of your death." He tipped the decanter back and let the Death drink slide down his throat. He suddenly yelled out in agony, falling forward into my arms.

"Dash," I asked him as he twitched. His skin suddenly went pale. I felt his pulse stop. I saw his blue eyes turn grey as his pupils opened fully. He died, in my arms. Immediately, I thought, "I am going to kill Technus."

I felt a tapping on my shoulder as Dash, sporting a hazmat suit that looked like mine, save for the size, "Dashiell Phantom, at your side." I watched as he grinned, I sat down the corpse gently before shooting up and slapping him as hard as I could, putting a little ectoplasm into my hand.

"You stupid asshole," I wailed at him while he was barely able to stand, "You have people that care for you! You have family, friends, why the fuck would you do this to be with me?"

The sound of my ghostly wail echoed in the woods, bouncing off the mountains. He locked eyes with me as he walked forward, he cupped my chin and kissed my passionately for an amount of time that I'm sure would be impossible if we had to breath. Finally, he pulled away, "Danny, I don't have friends, I have suck ups. I don't have family; my mom had a heart attack when she heard about you."

I wrapped my arms around his lower back, pulling him into me, "I'm sorry." I felt more ectoplasm trickle from my eyes.

"Danny," he started, "My mom told me many times, 'Follow your heart and be happy.'" He pulled my face up to meet his, "I followed my heart and found happiness."

He went in for another kiss, but was interrupted by the most irritating voice in the Ghost Zone, "Oh my God! That was the most romantic thing I have ever seen," Technus shouted, "It was beautiful, like Romeo and Juliet, only real," a smirk on his face, "and fabulous."

Ugh, he watched the entire thing. So fucking creepy.

**It's hard to write in Technus' voice, too close to Gilbert Gottfried.**

**Drink of Death,**

**Made for Suicidal Lovers,**

**By Suicidal Lovers.**

**Side effects may include: Indigestion, nausea and dry mouth.**

**Death smells like chamomile and mint because I really wanted some tea. The idea I had behind it was that death would smell like something calming, unique to each individual.**

**So, there is my happy ending. Somewhat happy, anyway. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Did you get my stupid title? It was the only thing I could think of when I was that tired. Read and review.**


End file.
